Wedding Crasher
by modeltd09
Summary: One Shot Sirius discovers there's more to attending weddings then getting drunk and laid. Rated T for sexual refrences. cowritten by prongsie.jr and modeltd09


Wedding Crasher

**By: modeltd09 and prongsie.jr**

Summery: At Lily and James' wedding, Sirius finds there is more to a wedding than getting drunk and getting laid. (one-shot)

Disclaimer: Everyone/thing you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Sirius' POV

James Potter walked in, fully dressed in his wedding robes. Bloody wanker. He always did look good for Lily. Bout the only time he did, really. Now me on the other hand…alright only joking. (Not really.)

"All right mate?" I asked him

James nodded, and grinned. "I can't believe I'm actually marrying Lily."

Honestly, I couldn't either. She had flat out hated him until about a year ago.

"He is an arrogant, bullying toe-rag." She would say, "I'm surprised his broomstick gets off the ground with that fat head on it."

But I had to admit, I loved weddings. Really, women there were soooo desperate.

"Let's head out then" James said.

Emma' POV

"Merlin, you look gorgeous, Lils," I gasped as Lily Evans soon-to-be-Potter walked into the room, dressed in her wedding robes. Her red hair and her bright green eyes were vibrant against the elegant white of her robes. She was a perfect bride. I jealously wished it was me getting married. Not that I loved James, he was great, but not for me. I just wanted my fairytale. All I needed now was my valiant prince.

"Em? Emma? You there?" Lily questioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah right…" I quickly zoned back into Lily's wedding day.

"I just said that I'm so glad you came all the way from the States just for my wedding." Lily seemed brimming with excitement and happiness.

"Lily, you know I wouldn't miss this for the world. I mean I know we're family, but you're also my best friend. There's no one else I can talk to about my witch problems. Who cares if we live on different continents? I love you and I'm so happy to be your maid of honour!"

"Aw that is so sweet!" said Lily coming into hug me, tears threatening to fall from her eyes

"Careful now," I told her, "Don't want to mess up your mascara!"

Lily just laughed and performed a quick spell to keep her makeup in place.

Sirius' POV

I stood next to James at the altar, surprised this moment had finally come. James didn't even seem a bit nervous. The music started. Young women started walking down the isle in pretty pink dress robes. I glanced over at James. His eyes were sparkling and there was a huge smile on his face. I turned my gaze back to the bridesmaids walking down the isle. Then I saw her. The Maid of Honour. She had wavy blond hair and milky white skin with dark brown eyes. She seemed filled with mirth, glad to be here. I couldn't believe Evans would have a maid of honour that I had never met before. To be truthful, I never really thought she had a life outside of Hogwarts. Perhaps she was an auror-in-training with Evans. I couldn't stop staring at this beautiful woman. I did steal my gaze away temporarily when Evans walked down the isle. She looked like heaven, absolutely gorgeous. But still, dressed in all her wedding robes, she didn't even compare in beauty to her maid of honour, whom I quickly looked back at and continued to stare at for the rest of the ceremony. I was suddenly surprised to find the wedding over… I HADN'T EVEN NOTICED JAMES AND EVANS (or Potter now, I suppose) TAKE THEIR VOWS. I felt a tad guilty, but more nervous and excited. I just had to meet this girl at reception.

Emma's POV

By Merlin's beard, never had I seen a boy or man as gorgeous as the Best Man. I noticed him looking at me during the ceremony, well I think he was. Whether he actually was or not, I felt a bit nervous. I tried to focus all my attention on the wedding ceremony, but I couldn't seem to focus. He made me feel so uncomfortable and yet so lucky he was even glancing in my direction. All I knew was that I had to meet him.

Sirius' POV

"Congrats, Prongs" I said as James and Lily walked through the doors of the reception, "You finally got her."

"I suppose I did, didn't I?" said James smiling, his eyes never off Lily, "Now its your turn Padfoot."

"Oh don't be stupid," I scoffed, "You know I don't settle down."

"You should," he said, still looking at Lily, "What about one of them?" he said, gesturing towards Lily's bridesmaids, who had just come in from getting photographed.

"You know," I said, as I saw her again, the maid of honour, "maybe I will."

"Good to hear it mate," said James, clapping his hand on my back as he went to play the host.

I walked over towards the bridesmaid's who were all standing in one corner. I put on my charming grin, the one that has never failed to win me a girls' heart, when suddenly, I met the girl's eyes, and I could no longer think straight. My heart was pounding out of my chest, and my hands started to shake. I, Sirius Black, was nervous.

'What the bloody hell is wrong with me?' I thought wildly, 'I have never gotten nervous in front of a girl before! Why start now?'

Then I looked up again. She was smiling at me now. Brilliant. Just Brilliant. She had obviously seen me freeze. Oh bloody, bloody hell. She must think I'm a bloody wanker who can't even keep his head straight in front of a girl. 'That's supposed to be Wormtail, you idiot, not me.' I thought. But then suddenly, she spoke.

"Hey," she said, still smiling brilliantly, "Are you alright? You've been staring over here for ages."

Emma's POV

I couldn't believe it. I had actually said something to him, to that gorgeous guy. And I had actually sounded kinda sure of myself. But inside I wasn't NEARLY as calm. What if he hadn't been looking at me? Merlin, that was such a stupid mistake. Why did I actually think he was interested in me? Idiot… IDIOT! Ok, I'm just going to turn and walk away. Pretend that it never even

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just not everyday that a wizard stumbles across a witch as beautiful as you," he suddenly replied, keeping my feet where they were… for the moment. I felt the urge to blush, but was trying to act cool.

"Thanks," I replied. "You're not so bad looking yourself. But I'm sure you get that a lot."

Bad move, Em. I suddenly felt vulnerable. Like I had just told him how inferior I felt next to him. Oddly though, he seemed unflustered.

"Bet not half as much as guys try to pick you up," he said. Then it happened. Our eyes met. I know I'm a witch but I had never felt this kind of electricity shoot through my body before. And, like the klutz I am, I dropped by purse. We both bent down to pick it up and our hands touched. I thought I knew all about magic but I felt like someone had just cast a spell on me. I felt completely under this guy's spell. I knew I had to get myself out. I had to leave this guy or something terribly wrong could happen.

"Thanks. Well, I better go. You know, Lils wedding reception. I'm her Maid of Honour. I should probably go say a speech or something," I quickly muttered. I was just trying to get out of this situation.

"I'm the Best Man. I'll come with you. I should probably say something too," he said, following me. What? No, I was leaving. Why was he following me? Go away. No stay. I wanted to leave him and stay near him so badly.

"I'm going to go talk to Lily first. I'll get you before I make the toast or speech or whatever." And I left. "Lily! Congrats! I'm so excited for you!" I squealed, coming in for a hug from my best friend.

"Thanks! Oh, Emma! I'm so happy! You need to get yourself a husband," she said, looking at James with sparkling eyes. "Speaking of guys, who did I just see you talking to? You were too far away, I didn't recognize him."

"I don't know! I was hoping you could tell me. He's James' Best Man," I replied, truly in wonder.

"You have to be kidding! Sirius? You were talking with Sirius? What was he like?" Lily was suddenly very intrigued and pried her eyes off James for a moment.

"We didn't talk much but from what I got he was very nice and very flirtatious," I said with a smile. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Do I know Sirius. Oh yes! He went to Hogwarts with me. Are you interested in him?" Lily looked at me and could tell in an instant I was much more than interested in him. "Merlin's beard, out of all the gorgeous guys who try to pick you up, you chose him. And by the look in you eyes, you just fell head over heals. Practical Emma. Focused-on-her-career Emma. Never-going-to-settle-so-that-you-would-be-under-a-man's-name Emma. In-love-with-Sirius-Black Emma. What a weird world we live in."

Sirius' POV

"Emma? Yeah, I know her. She's Lily's closest friend and relative. She's American though. Why do you ask? Do you fancy her?" James looked curiously at his best friend.

"She's gorgeous," was my only reply. And that was an understatement. She was also sure of herself. I always found that extremely attractive.

"She's really nice too. Wait a second, Sirius. I know you. This isn't some desperate girl you pick up at a wedding reception, get a good shag out of her, and then leave her the next morning. She's my wife's best friend. Emma has been there for Lily forever. If you hurt her… well, let's just say we're going to have a problem." And for the first time that day, James looked dead serious.

"Ok, ok mate. I get it. Don't worry. There's something about her. She's different. I know it." I didn't know where those words had come from, but I did know they were true. Emma… the name rolled around my tongue like honey. I didn't know what it was that I felt. A kind of magic I hadn't yet encountered. I didn't even know this girl. But I wanted to get to know her. This was not like me, yet it felt so natural.

Emma's POV

Lily was right. I had only just met this Sirius. But he somehow captured my heart and my mind. Lily had warned me of course of Sirius' infamous behavior as a playboy and womanizer. He was also known for going to weddings just to shag hopeless and desperate girls. So not my type. But once he started dating me, I knew that I would break him. Once he realized what he could have with me, he wouldn't even be tempted by other women. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? He doesn't even know my name! Yeah right… like Sirius Black would even _want_ to dance with plain, boring, dull Emma. Hah! This wasn't like me either, planning ahead in a romance like an air-headed school girl who still played with Barbies. This was all so wrong. I'm not some silly girl who stops dead at the sight of a gorgeous man (well maybe mentally but never actually physically). Sirius Black is not for me. Like the constellation itself, he's just something to look at and admire. Never to grasp.

I kept telling myself that. Sirius and Emma do not mix. But no matter how many times I repeated it, no matter how many different ways I said it, I knew it was going to happen. Not that I had hope. I never hold out hope on a boy or man. No, I just knew something, anything was going to happen. It was meant to be. But whether that was living happily ever after or him breaking my heart, I had no idea. In the event that it might be breaking my heart, I decided not to take the chance. So I kept repeating to myself 'Sirius+EmmaNever' but I had to admit that although that _might _be true…. Emma Black sounded pretty damn good.

Sirius' POV

She was just standing there alone but she didn't seem lonely. She was grinning at everyone who walked by and saying hello to friendly faces. But there wasn't a guy around her. I guess that's what I meant by she was "alone." I don't know why every bloke in the place wasn't fawning over her. Well, James had an excuse. He _had_ just gotten hitched after all. Anyway, I seized the free opportunity.

"Hullo, again," I said. I managed to pull off one of my smiles this time. She didn't just stare dumbly at me as girls usually do when I flash them my smile. And although that was unexpected it was never the less welcomed.

"Why, hello. Didn't think I'd see you so soon," she said. She was so beautiful. And she was a great flirter as well. She was obviously flirting but not in the "Oh, look at me. Oh, want me" way; just in a nice friendly way. This was a nice change. Usually girls through themselves at me so fast sometimes I couldn't even catch their name (not like I _minded_ or anything). Oh right. Her name.

"I didn't catch your name," I told her.

"Emma. Emma Olivier," she told him, sticking her hand out for a handshake, which I gladly gave her.

"I'm Sirius Black," I continued.

"I didn't ask," she quickly retorted.

"Touche," I said approvingly. Girls didn't usually make fun of me, even when they were just joshing.

"But nice to meet you, Mr Black," she said anyway.

"Why so formal?" I asked. I had expected her to blush because she had just been flirting and being cute.

"That was how I was brought up. I'm a princess in the States, you know," she said instead, holding her posture. She gave me a fake little snooty smile.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize there were princesses in America," I added onto her story.

"It's a well kept secret, that's why I'm not wearing my crown. I'm one of the last of American royalty," she told me.

"Well then, your highness," I said, taking her hand and bowing very deeply, "may I have this dance?"

"I don't dance with men who only like me for my noble standing," she deferred.

"Well how about men who think you're bloody gorgeous," he admitted.

"Hmm. That I can handle. That, and your British accent. Damn thing gets me every time," she smiled as I stood up and led her like an old fashioned couple onto the dance floor.

"My lady! Since when do princesses curse?!" I exclaimed in mock horror.

"Well, since right now I believe," she answered.

"A princess who sets her own standards… that is very admirable of you," I told her. We were dancing the old fashioned way, with my arm around her waist and her hand on my shoulder. We were the only couple doing so, everyone else was just swaying to the slow song presently playing. And although it was different, it just felt so right. Here I was, dancing with this gorgeous bird, this princess, who had just waltzed into my life. The rest of the night went on brilliantly. Emma and I bantered, danced, laughed and just chatted. I had never felt so comfortable with another girl in my life.

Emma's POV

It was the most enchanted night. As soon as I told him I was a "princess" I knew why I had done it; he made me feel like royalty. The fact that such an amazing person was speaking to me made me feel on top of the world. Eventually, though, the clock struck midnight. All of the guests had left. The Evans', the Potters', Lily, James, Sirius, and I were the only people left. Then Lily and James left to go on their honeymoon. It was all very beautiful and well done.

"Would you like help cleaning up?" I asked the Evans'.

"Oh no, honey. Thanks so much for coming all the way over here for Lily's wedding. We all really appreciate it," Aunt Rose told me.

"I wouldn't have missed for the world," I said for the second time that day. And now I meant it more than ever. If I hadn't come I would have met my prince charming… er… Sirius.

"Well, why don't you get on home?" Uncle John told me.

"To my hotel room? Well, alright," I agreed. Honestly, I didn't want to leave… I didn't want to leave Sirius… not yet.

"Sirius, can you give her a ride to her hotel?" Mrs. Potter asked Sirius.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure, my lady," he answered. Then he took my arm (old fashioned style) and led me out to his moped. I sat behind him and directed him to my hotel. We eventually got there (I had gotten "lost" along the way) and he graciously offered to take me up to my room.

"We wouldn't want anything happening to one of the last lovely American princesses now would we?" he said with a grin. I agreed and we started to go up my room. Once we got out of the elevator, Sirius surprised me and picked me up in his arms and carried me to my room.

"Stop it!" I giggled and tried to shake myself free.

"There could be poison on the floor," he said very seriously, but there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well then you could be getting poisoned!" I told him.

"You would care?" he asked, this time very serious. He had stopped walking (we were now outside my door) and was staring into my eyes.

"Of course I care! How could I not?" I asked and finally shook myself from his arms and slid to the ground.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye," he said looking at me. I turned and opened my door, trying to gather myself. I didn't want him to leave more than anything in the world.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, finally turning around and facing him but as soon as I did, I couldn't control myself anymore. I don't know where the courage came from but…

Sirius' POV

She kissed me. SHE KISSED ME! It was amazing! I had kissed plenty of women before (I mean come on… just look at me!) but this kiss was out of this world. I couldn't believe it. When we finally broke away for air, we were both gasping and I for one was wishing I didn't need air to live so I could just kiss Emma all day and all night. She looked at me.

"So much for goodbye," she said. And with that she kissed me again, pulling me into her room. One thing led to another which led to another which led to the best bloody shag I had ever had. I fell asleep next to my princess, the happiest man alive.

The next morning I awoke in her bed. She was still asleep with her soft, angelic blond hair surround her face… my beautiful princess. I decided I'd get up and go get some breakfast for the both of us. I was personally starving and I would have bet the world Emma was going to be starving as well once she woke up. I quietly got out of bed. I had just finished putting my clothes back on when Emma woke up. Before I could even say good morning she spoke.

"Well, I guess this really is goodbye," she said, pulling the sheets around her as she got out of bed.

WHAT?! That was not ANYTHING NEAR what I had been thinking. I opened my mouth to protest but again she spoke.

"It's ok, Sirius. Lily told me all about you and your "sleeping around" habits. I understand. I knew that going into… what happened last night. It was a great shag, but lets accept it for what it was, a great shag and nothing more," she finished.

I was stunned. So that's what Lily had told her. That's what she thought of me. That's what she thought of last night. A great shag… and nothing more. It was a cold, hard slap in the face. Did she honestly feel nothing for me? She didn't feel all the things I felt for her. Now I knew how all those girls I'd been with must have felt. All but Emma, it seems.

"Oh. Er, thanks. Well, I'll be going then," I said, trying to regain some dignity.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll see you around Lily and James'," she said as I walked out the door.

"Yeah, maybe…" Then the door was shut.

Emma's POV

I sat right there on the floor and cried. I was so stupid. But I knew it was for the better. I couldn't get involved with him.

_So last night didn't count as getting "involved"?_ A little voice in my head taunted.

It was right but I mean more involved. If I gave myself over to Sirius, he would just use me the way he used all those girls before me. And I would just end up getting hurt.

_And how do you feel right now?_ The voice asked.

Hurt, I thought. But at least this time I wasn't getting hurt by someone else. Somehow that didn't make it feel better. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Afraid it was Aunt Rose or Uncle John, I rushed to the bathroom and rubbed the tears out of my eyes. I looked completely normal, my eyes were just a little watery and red. I ran to the door (still in my sheet but there was no time to change) and opened it a crack to see who was there. It was Sirius. Oh god. Not again. Had he forgotten something?

"Emma, let me in," he demanded. His voice was harsh. I did as he asked.

"Why are you here? Did you forget some-" I was cut off.

"Emma, that was not just a one night stand for me. This seems like it would be a hard thing for me to say, but for some reason, with you it seems harder not to say. I really care about you. I know it's only been a short time, but last night meant so much more to me than a great shag. I know you felt it too," he finished.

I was shocked. He cared for me? SIRIUS BLACK CARED FOR ME?! But then I was brought back to reality.

"That's a nice speech. Used it a lot? Usually gets the good shags to come back for another round?" I asked. I could hear the hurt in my voice but I just didn't care.

"So you still see me as that do you? Well let me tell you something. Maybe the reason that I slept around while I was a KID at Hogwarts was because I was looking for something I hadn't found. I didn't think about it that way and the time but now that I found what was missing, I can't imagine my life any other way. And don't you dare say that's just a speech."

I looked down. I just didn't know what to do anymore. There was no clear path.

"I just don't want to get hurt," I answered meekly.

"Honestly, you don't look to happy right now," he said.

"I just… I don't…. I…" I stuttered. "I don't know what to do."

"Follow your heart. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith," he said softly. He took my face in his hand and lifted up my chin. He kissed me softly on the lips and I knew what my heart wanted.

"Sirius…" I finally spoke.

"Yes?" I knew he was waiting.

"Will you be my prince?"

"Of course, princess…" and Sirius kissed me as a smile played on my lips.

Sirius' POV

I smiled as I remembered when we called each other prince and princess. It seems so silly to read it, but I loved her so much. I guess it was something only we understood. I closed the two journals. She had never told me, neither when we were dating nor when we were briefly married, that she had kept a diary. I never told her either, I guess. This was the first time I had compared notes and now I could really see how similar we were. And now my Emma is gone, lost in the war, along with our two beloved friends. My princess is gone. But her prince still lives. And as hard as that is, these two journals and this memory of our meeting will keep me company until I find another reason to carry on.

**Hoped you liked it! And yes the new reason Sirius finds to carry on is Harry. YAY HARRY! Anyway please PLEASE review! **


End file.
